Smiling Ty
After, once again, going to the Spinpasta Wiki, I found this little Jeff "inspired" story. I hope you enjoy the following OC garbage. - User:Thegoldnguy September 28. 2013 Hello, my name is Tyler. there has been a lot of talk about this Jeff the Killer, I'm here to say whatever you've heard about Jeff is probably true. Jeff is a real person and all those rumors that he had died are lies. How do I know this, you ask? Because I was attacked 8 months ago by Jeff. Thats why I look the way I do. He scarred me mentally and physically, the attack had made me gone mad. You're probably wondering why I'm alive if Jeff the Killer got to me, aren't you? Well needless to say I'd rather be dead. What he did to us was awful I could barely bring myself to type it. But you must know that a serial killer is still at large. If you don't believe me than read my story. Jeff and I may look similar but trust me I'm nothing like him. My story starts in the town of Moore, Oklahoma. March 6, 2013 I've lived in this house for 4 years; ever since I was 12. I'm not going to give you my address for yours and my protection. When we first moved in all the neighbors avoided us. At first I thought it was because we were strangers but as time went on I found out it was because of the family who lived there last was the family of Jeff the Killer. When my family asked the police about it they said Jeff wouldn't dare come back or else he'd get caught. But they were wrong. I was in bed trying to fall asleep, I felt as I was being watch though. I had this feeling a lot because I thought the house was haunted but I now know ghost are just for little kids. The real thing to be scared of is murderers. I looked out my window and thats when I saw him face white as snow except at tround the eyes where it was black and wide and the mouth where you could see a bloody red smile. I know he saw me look because for the second I stared at him, his smile got bigger. I hid under my covers hoping it was a dream I finally gathered the courage to look again but he was gone. Just then I hear a scream coming from my parents room. I quickly look for my cellphone and call 911, but I know by the time they get here it will to be to pick up three dead bodies, I knew my parents were dead and that I was next if I didn't get out of there. I ran out of my room, hoping to go unnoticed. With my luck, i was seen by Jeff. He dropped the severely cut body of my mother and started chasing me. I hid in the bathroom and locked the door. Sitting in the bathtub, I start to cry praying to any god that may exist. I then remember my dead parents and cry even more. I hear a raspy deep voice, "Don't you want to be beautiful like me?" I scream as the door is broken open and I see the pale face of no other than Jeff the killer. At first he paid no attention to me but instead went to the cabinet under the sink and opened it. He took the bleach and other chemicals. I just stared like a curious child. He then walked to me chemicals in hand and dumped them over me some got in my eyes blinding me. Than he took a lighter from his pocket and next thing I know I was on fire. I could feel the chemicals burning through my skin and my hair singeing out. I could barely hear it over my screams But there were definitely sirens. Jeff heard it too, Because he ran, not even finishing me off. I pass out from the pain, I don't even remember being carried to the hospital. September 2, 2013 When I awoke bandages were all over me. I scream with a raspy voice. A nurse comes in trying to comfort me. it doesn't work. I start crying and moaning over my family. I eventually cry myself to sleep when I wake up. The same nurse comes in and offers me food. I asked where I was. "You're in Sacred Heart Hospital, sir", She replies. "Are my parents-?", I ask already knowing the answer. "I'm Sorry." She says While I was at the hospital I spend most of my time asleep. last month the doctor came in saying I was ready to take off my bandages. What I saw terrified me, I looked almost as bad as the killer himself. My face was pale white, eyes were blood shot and yellow, and my lips were to thin to close so it looked as if I was always smiling. My black hair grew back longer than before. I was a monster just like Jeff. What am I doing now you ask? Now I spend the majority of my time in the orphanage on a computer tracking down Jeff the killer. so I can find and kill him.Also whatever you do sleep with one eye open.